1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to selectively adjustable and couplable containers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Almost every home and business has cabinets, dressers, desks, shelves or other similar type of furniture that can be used to hold or store various items. Such items may be cooking utensils and cutlery, articles of clothing, such as stockings, jewelry, and so forth, writing implements, office supplies, and other similar items. Generally, without some type of organizer on the shelf or in the drawer, such items are merely thrown onto the shelf or into the drawer (or some other space) and the user must take the time to rummage through the various items to fine one particular item.
Thus, there is and has been a need for structures to organize shelves, drawers and other storage areas so that the different items can be segregated so that one particular item can be quickly and easily retrieved.